Maybe
by KingBoo22
Summary: A BowserxPeach oneshot. Just a story about Peach's feelings and the consequences of them. Rated T because of a touchy subject. R & R please!


Hey guys! I didn't feel like updating my other story. So I wrote a new one! lol. This story takes place during the New Super Mario Bros. game. I also make references to Paper Mario (the first one), Super Mario 64, and Super Mario Sunshine. (So if you haven't played these, go play them or read the plot. lol) (I did rewrite some scenes, but nothing over the top.) I wrote this story to see if I could not only write a BowserxPeach, but also if I could write a oneshot. (Review and tell me what you think of the it.)

I don't own any of these characters.

So Enjoy!

--

Maybe

Tears.

That was all she felt. Tears.

Princess Peach sat in the looming tower located somewhere in the fourth world.

But she was not alone.

Sitting on her lap with tears streaming down his face was Bowser Junior. Peach had been alone in her prison cell until a guard unlocked the door and told her of their current situation.

"The prince has broken down and he won't talk to anyone except you," he stated sternly.

With a mere nod, she followed the guard. She simply thought Junior scraped his knee and was now wailing about it.

However, when she opened the door, there was complete silence with the exception of what sounded like sniffling.

"Junior?" the princess whispered afraid she may invoke a loud cry.

Instantly Peach felt a small tug at her dress. Upon looking down, she saw the young koopa, eyes red with tears.

As if it were instinct, she immediately pulled the prince in a hug.

"What's wrong?" the princess gently asked.

"...I-I miss... my papa."

"Oh Junior," she said, giving him a soft squeeze, "Aren't you working on a potion or something? Won't that bring him back?"

"Yeah..." he mumbled, " But I still miss him.."

Scooping him in her arms, Peach carried him to his bed and gently held him in her lap while tried to ease his grief. Being so close to him made her realize how stressed he was. Though his cheeks were stained from the tears, she could see the bags under his bloodshot eyes from a lack of sleep. Even the hug he was giving her felt weak.

"No one should be this miserable," she thought, "Especially him. He needs sleep."

"How about I tell you a story?"

"A story," the prince asked, a gleam of excitement in his eyes, "With a happy ending?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he grinned and snuggled closer to the princess.

"Once upon a time," she began, "There was a beautiful princess. She had been kidnapped by a monster. The beast always kidnapped the princess because he loved her, but he was too afraid to tell her. However, one day, the princess discovered his secret and to his surprise she loved the monster too. She had already realized that he was a gentle creature who was just lonely. Since they both had learned they truly loved each other, they lived happily ever after as king and queen. The End."

"I liked that story," the prince muttered, letting out a tremendous yawn.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Junior," she replied, pulling up the covers over the koopa, "How about you take a nap?"

"...o-okay...but can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone when I wake up..."

"Of course," Peach said with a motherly smile.

"Mama?"

"Yes...Junior?"

"Do you know why I liked that story?"

"Why?"

"Because it reminded me of you and papa."

"I'm glad, Junior," she said with a bitter sweet smile, "I'm glad."

Without another word the koopa prince fell asleep.

_There is more to that story..._

Princess Peach sighed and walked over to a nearby chair, making herself comfort. Her gaze drifted to the young koopaling who now breathed heavily, a sign of deep sleep.

_The princess doesn't live happily ever after..._

Peach now found herself on the brim of tears. An indescribable sadness overtook her and she did nothing to stop it.

Then one rolled down her cheek.

Then another.

And another.

And very soon she could not stop them.

"You and I think alike, Junior," the princess whispered to herself.

"I miss him too."

"When did it begin?" she thought, "When did I realize my feelings for him?"

Daydreaming through her sorrow, Peach's mind drifted back to eight years ago.

--

_CRASH_

Within seconds what was Princess Peach's bedroom window was shattered. The Mushroom ruler could hear the rushing of her guards, but they were going to be too late.

He was already there.

Bowser.

With a mere swipe, the king scooped up his prize and carried her into one of his eight castles.

Looking back on that day, Peach realized that was not only the first time she met Mario, but the koopa king as well.

She had to admit, it was not love at first sight. In fact, the first time she was kidnapped, Bowser barely talked to her. The king only glanced at Peach from time to time, giving her looks that did not display anger or hatred, but merely a look of shyness. Mistaking those signs, Peach immediately labeled him a "monster".

Remembering her first meeting with Mario, Peach had practically laughed out loud when she saw how short he was. Then he held out his hand to her, and she saw the gleam in his eyes. They smiled one purely of adventure and excitement, not romance. Yes, the rest of the world though they were a couple, but they both know they were simply friends and were happy that way.

--

As she recalled, Peach's feelings truly did not begin until she met his children.

The koopalings.

All seven were so different in personalities and appearances, yet they had one thing in common.

They loved and respected their father.

Bowser never displayed emotions except for anger, but Peach once caught a glance of something she had never seen.

"_Is everyone ready to go and stomp that mustachioed manic?!" the king roared._

"_YEAAHHH!" his children eagerly responded._

"_Good," Bowser smirked, but it quickly melted away._

"_I have faith in you guys. Even if you fall, remember, I will be proud just because you can stand back up and try again," the koopa said with a gentle smile._

Bowser had smiled...

It wasn't an evil one, but simply one of pride and caring. That was what stuck in Peach's mind. The thought that the terrible king could be more than a monster.

"Maybe, he is truly kind..."she thought.

Maybe.

--

From then on Peach always kept her eyes open to see if her theory about the king was true. Even time she was kidnapped was another opportunity to see if Bowser would reveal any emotions. Though she started out fearing him, Peach slowly felt herself falling for the koopa king. Every time he came to capture her, her stomach fluttered in excitement. Even the touch of his claw made her heart skip a beat.

But as the months passed by, the princess found herself depressed. She wondered if Bowser had any feelings for her, and the thought of him not liking made her miserable. Perhaps she was just a pawn for power.

Maybe...she meant nothing at all.

And Peach didn't want to be nothing.

--

The princess gazed before the room. After Twink and she had discovered a secret passage in her room, they had landed in somewhere in her castle. Searching for any clues on the whereabouts of the Star Spirits, the duo stumbled upon a smooth black book lying open.

"What's that?" inquired Twink.

"I'm not sure," she replied, "It looks like someone's diary."

"Should we go through it?"

"...well just to see if there is any about the Star Spirits."

"Tee hee hee, I didn't know you were so nosy, Princess," the young star child giggled.

Peach simpled rolled her eyes and flipped through the pages. After quickly scanning for minutes, she discovered what she was looking for.

"Twink! The second star spirit! It's in the Dry Dry Desert!" she cried out happily, "Can you tell Mario that?"

"Of course!" he replied cheerfully.

"Say I wonder who wrote this anyways," Twink continued, "They have really nice handwritting."

"I'm not sure," Peach said, wonder gleamed in her eyes and she slowly read the previous journal entry.

Her curiosity got the best of her.

**Day: O/X Month: **

**Cloudy then Sunny**

**Today was great, diary! I used my castle to life Princess Peach's Castle way up into the sky! Then I barged into Peach's Castle and beat up Mario! Yeah! Unbelievable, I know! So fun!And there's more! After that, I kidnapped Princess Peach! I couldn't be happier, diary! **_**I hope she likes me...**_

"Twink..." the princess started out slowly, "t-this... this is B-bowser's diary!"

"What?!" he cried out, "Are you sure?!"

"I'm positive."

Thoughts raced through her mind. Peach felt ready to faint. It was not from disgust... but joy. Princess Peach _meant_ something to Bowser.

Then reality snapped back.

Someone was opening the door.

"Twink, hide!" she whispered.

Suddenly, she realized she still held the king's diary.

As the star child hid under the desk, Peach ran towards the desk as, but tripped over the chair she had been sitting on and dropped the diary, sprawled on the floor.

The princess had nowhere to run.

Peach prayed with all her might it was not the one person she was not ready to see. She was unsure how to react now that she knew the truth.

She was afraid.

As the door opened, everything seemed to slow down.

Peach held her breath.

Bowser walked through the door.

--

Awaiting Twink's return, Peach stood on her balcony watching the stars. She had been sent back to her room. But instead of thinking of the Star Spirits, she dreamed about someone else.

Bowser.

She tried to clear her mind, but nothing worked. She simply wanted to do one thing.

Tell the koopa king her feelings.

However since she could not find Bowser without getting caught, she could nothing.

_Creak_

Jolting at the sound, the princess turned to see who was entering her room.

Peach's eyes widened at the sight.

It was the koopa king himself.

"Bowser? What are you doing?" she asked trying to cover up her excitement.

"I was stopping by to talk about your little "incident" today," he rumbled.

"Oh," Peach mumbled, her face reddening at the thought.

"Yes...I want to know why you were snooping around."

"Ummmmm... I was just ...bored of being in my room and I happened to stumble upon your desk."

"Well, you didn't see anything... "top secret" did you?"

"N-no."

"Alright. I'll take your word for it," he stated and simply started for the door.

Realizing that he was leaving, Peach's heart raced.

No one was near them. Twink had left to search for Mario and would not return till tomorrow afternoon. This was probably her only chance.

Now or Never.

"I love you."

With those three words, the koopa king froze and slowly turned around as if he had misheard her.

"W-what did you say?" he stuttered eyes wide with shock.

"I-I... love you," she repeated, her face as red as Mario's hat.

Then everything tumbled out all at once.

"I-I have liked you for the longest time. I know everyone is scared of you, but I have seen your soft side and I know you are _more_ than that. I have wanted to be with and see your smile. I wanted you to like me. Y-yes, I read your diary. I know you like me too. S-so... I-I... I LOVE YOU, BOWSER!"

Speechless was an understatement for Bowser. He stood there in disbelief, making sure this was not a dream. A long pause followed Peach's speech, each were silenced by nervousness.

Then the king took a step forward.

Then another.

Then another.

Bowser continued walking until he stood directly over Peach, breathing softly on her golden hair. Both looked at one another, shaking slightly. Then Mushroom ruler took another step.

She kissed Bowser.

It was a gentle kiss, more like a flutter to the koopa king. But this felt surreal to Bowser, even dreamlike. He could not be happier, yet he wasn't even sure this was happening! Bowser hoped though, if this was a dream, he better not wake up.

Leaning forward the king and princess's lips met again, but this time, it was much more passionate. Tongues swirled and collided while Peach clung on to Bowser with all her might.

When they broke apart both were panting.

Swearing the room was getting hotter, Bowser had a look in his eyes and a question on the tip of his tongue. Peach's eyes widened, but she nodded her head.

"Yes."

--

The next morning Peach woke up early. Remembering the night before made her blush. She smiled and looked over at her lover who snored quietly.

While the princess put on an new dress, she gently nudged the koopa king to awake.

"Bowser" she whispered.

Slowly the koopa opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them.

"Mornin', beautiful," he grunted with a big yawn.

The princess merely kissed the king's forehead in response and turned to her bureau to brush her hair.

"You know, I'm still going to go through with this. Star Spirits and the rod and defeating Mario."

"I know," the princess stated without even blinking, "I realize nothing has changed except we know our feelings."

Bowser merely nodded his head and reached for his discarded shell.

"I'm still a ruthless tyrant and I plan to kidnap you every opportunity I get."

"Then I will have to oppose you and help Mario."

The evil king let out a small chuckle.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

--

"HELP!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!

"GET MARIO, ANYBODY?!"

Peach heard their screams, but could do nothing.

She felt so sick.

It had been only three months since Mario had returned the Star Rod to its haven.

Plenty of time for Bowser to take revenge.

Using his magic, the merciless koopa sealed all the inhabitants within the castle walls and took away the power stars.

She could not stop him, but somehow she was relived to see him.

She needed to talk to him.

As Bowser stomped into the room, he laughed maliciously.

"Muwhahahahahhaha! What now Peach? You are trapped! What can you say?

Noticing her silence, the king's evil grin melted away.

He realized why she did not speak.

There was no need for words.

Peach's look told him everything.

--

Returning to the present, the princess gazed outside the window and realized it had begun to rain heavily.

She glanced over to the young koopa who was now shuddering.

"He must be having a nightmare," she thought.

Kneeling by his bed, Peach gently stroked the prince's forehead in a means to comfort him.

As Junior's shriving ceased, Peach ran her hand through his soft hair.

A tear rolled down her face once more.

His golden highlights.

The bluish hue that gleamed in his eyes.

"Mama," he muttered.

"Son."

--

The moment Bowser laid eyes on her, he understood.

Peach was pregnant.

And something in his gut told him Mario wasn't the father.

He was.

Emotions and thoughts filled his mind.

_How long had it been since they made love? One month...Two months... Three months?! She probably hasn't told anyone._

Then it dawned on him. Those past three months must have been nerve-racking for her. Sure, someone glancing at Peach wouldn't notice a thing, but... someone _close_ to her could have possibly noticed the slight bump that was beginning to form. She must have been so stressed, hoping, praying, _begging_ that someone did not realize what was happening.

Peach probably must have been scared.

Peach _was_ scared.

Bowser knew what he had to do.

Walking right up to Peach, the koopa wrapped his arms carefully around his princess and his unborn child.

"I won't leave you."

That was all Peach needed to hear.

Collapsing into his arms, Peach let out the bottled up fear. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and did not stop. The princess was relieved.

Relived, she wasn't alone.

--

Looking back, Peach had been extremely lucky.

In the following months, as she had grown closer to her due date, she barely looked pregnant. In fact, her maid, Toadette, simply thought she was gaining a little weight.

Bowser's kidnappings had been more profuse than before. There was rarely a moment he wasn't checking up on her. Even when he could not see Peach, he wrote letters. They were always anonymous, but the princess knew it was from him.

His handwriting gave it away.

Finally one day, the koopa king had managed to capture Peach -again. Taking a walk, the couple strolled though the courtyard. Though they seemed content, Peach felt slightly distraught and decided to discuss it with Bowser, realize she may not see him for awhile.

"Bowser..."

"Hm?"

"...W-what will happen to the baby after it is born?"

The king halted their walk for moment. Gently placing his hand on his child, he said softly, "I plan to raise it. This child is royalty. There is no reason for it to be placed in an orphanage."

Smiling, Peach hugged her lover.

"I suppose you'll have to kidnap me more often. The baby will have to know my face. Right?"

Bowser froze at the response and did not reply. The princess's head shot up her eyes wide with tense.

"Bowser..." she asked nervously, "what's wrong?"

The koopa king let out a long sigh and ran a claw through his flaming hair.

"Peach, I was thinking... "he said slowly, "that I don't tell the baby about you."

"What?!" the princess pushed away the king's reach, "Are you crazy?"

"Peach," Bowser started once more, "Please, try to understand. I have good reas-"

"No," she yelled tears poured down her cheeks, "This child _deserves_ to know who its mother is! I can't believe you would even think of something like that! You heartless bast-"

Falling to the ground, the princess hollered in pain.

Forgetting their present argument, Bowser scooped up the princess and roared for a doctor.

Peach was in labor.

--

As the princess recalled, giving birth was not difficult. Painful yes, but not difficult.

Even while she screamed and panted, Bowser held her hand, telling her words of encouragement.

Then Peach gave one final push, and hear the most beautiful thing in the world.

The cry of life.

Wrapping the child in a soft blanket, the doctor loving handed the couple their newborn.

Words could not even begin to describe the joy they felt. The child was beautiful._ Their_ child was perfect.

"He looks just like you," the new mother whispered.

"Yeah, but he has your gorgeous blue eyes," the king replied with a chuckle.

Looking at her child, Peach suddenly realized what could possibly happen if people discovered she was the mother of Bowser's son.

People would be enraged.

People would lose their trust in her.

Worst of all.

She might be separated from her child.

"Bowser," Peach said sternly.

"Yes?"

"If...if we don't tell this child about me... will you...keep in touch with me?"

"My dear, I would never let you become truly distanced from him."

"Good," she said sighing with relief.

"What should we name him?" asked the king moving onto a more important subject.

"Bowser Junior."

"Peach, are you serious?"

"Am I. I think it would be perfect."

The king let out a laugh.

"You stole my idea."

"Maybe I did."

--

"You Pest! Stop following me and Mama Peach!"

_Mama Peach?_

Before she even had time to think, she and her captor had flown away, leaving the plumber and F.L.U.D.D alone once more.

Looking at her kidnapper, she carefully studied his appearance.

The rub hair.

The pale snout.

The spiked green shell.

"Oh my god," Peach whispered.

_This is my child._

--

I'm sorry, Peach.

Sitting deep within the volcano that stooped upon Isle Delfino, the princess stared into space barely paying attention to the king koopa that sat across from her.

"It came out before I realized it. And basically I couldn't stop myself once I said it. But I'm sorry... I know this wasn't we agreed upon."

"No," Peach sighed, "I should be sorry. I'm the one who needs to be there. You are just doing your job."

"You mean well, "Bowser replied gently, "We both do. We both know what could happen if everyone knew. I don't what your people to lose their faith in you."

Peach let a sigh escape her lips once more.

Hugging the princess, Bowser whispered, "Everything is fine. Our son is growing up."

"Yeah, without me."

"Maybe, I'll have to kidnap you more often," the koopa king winked.

Peach could only nod.

--

The rain continued to fall harder than ever. Sitting contently at the prince's side. Peach watched the heavens cry and wondered if she could ever be with her child.

"Mama..?" a sleepy child said rubbing his eyes.

"Hey there, sweetie. How did you sleep?" she asked softly.

"Good," the prince replied groggily leaning on his mother slightly.

Placing Junior on her lap, Peach cradled her son while they both watched the thundering storm.

"Do you think I'll be a good king, mama?"

The question caught Peach off guard, wondering what ever made him think such a thing. Nevertheless, the princess looked at Junior with her gently blue eyes.

"Yes. I think you'll be as great as your father, Junior."

A wide grin spread across the koopa's face that beamed ear to ear. As the mother and son enjoyed their moment, a hammer bro guard walked in.

"Forgive me, my prince, but Mario has been sighted and should be here within the hour."

Scrunching his face at the terrible news, Junior jumped off Peach's lap and followed the guard.

"I'll be back, Mama," he said, his eyes glistening a bright blue, "Maybe, we can talk when I return."

The princes simply nodded and watched the koopa leave.

_Maybe._

_Maybe Junior will be a great king._

_Maybe he will fall in love._

_Maybe he'll learn the truth about me._

_Maybe Bowser and I will be reunited._

Maybe.

--

Phew! That's done! (That was really long) Well that's that. I plan to write another BxP. (But I want to finish a "Tale of Unexpected Love" first.) Has anyone noticed that Super Mario Sunshine and Super Mario Galaxy have the themes about mothers and them missing from someone's life? Just a thought.

I wanted to write this to explain how Junior came to be. (Because Bowser doesn't have a wife at the moment.) This also would explain why Junior is the heir. (Because technically he is the heir to both kingdoms, making him the overral ruler, even if he is illegitimate. ) But that's just my theory. I really doubt that Nintendo would make Peach out as a whore though. XD

Well always, I hope you guys enjoyed and don't think I'm dead! lol


End file.
